The present invention generally relates to a closed-end infusion catheter. The closed-end infusion catheter (hereinafter “catheter”) may be porous having holes in which to infuse a body area of the patient with an anesthetic. An introducer allows for introducing the closed-end infusion catheter into the body and proper placement of the catheter. In addition, the present invention provides a method for placing a catheter in a body of a patient.
It is, of course, generally known to use a catheter to apply anesthetic locally to different areas of the body. Various types of catheters as well as methods for inserting and securing catheters are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,829 to Cherian, a catheter is inserted during thoracic surgery by a surgeon. The catheter disclosed by Cherian has a plurality of spaced ports such that anesthetic is delivered directly to the intercostal nerves. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,499 to Zappacosta, a peritoneal dialysis catheter is disclosed. The peritoneal dialysis catheter disclosed in Zappacosta carries one to two porous cuffs to facilitate permanent securance of the catheter to the abdominal wall. The catheter has a plurality of flow ports, and its end may be open as well for additional flow communication.
However, use of such known catheters often results in a significant problem with the risk of post-operative infection and discomfort to the patient.
A need, therefore, exists for a device, an introducer and a method designed to quickly and to efficiently distribute anesthetic to a patient by use of a catheter.